vanessafandomcom-20200223-history
Lewis Rivers
Lewis Rivers is a part of TPS (The Pop Squad) at Eastbrooke High School, Lewis techically graduated then turned himself in to the police in order to save his ex-girlfriend, Jonah, from being prosecuted. He also did that to save his son from being born in jail. He was in a long-term relationship with Kaya Oniko (Season 1-3) but started an affair with her best friend Jonah which lasted 1 year (Season 2/3). Lewis fell inlove with Jonah however he couldn't bare to break Kaya's heart. Lewis is very dominant and can use intimidation to get his own way, however to his friends and loved ones he is caring and easy misguided. His best friend was Yonnie and Yen however after news of his affair with Kaya, Lewis seperated himself from his group of friend. Biography |-|Season 1= Lewis is introduced as the madly inlove boyfriend of Kaya in Vanessa and Ella at the couple's night. The two are smitten. He is rarely seen the first season apart from with Kaya. |-|Season 2= In the second season, Lewis' main story arc begins in the 6th episode (Vanessa and Jonah), when Jonah starts interfering with Kaya and Lewis' relationship. Lewis voices his distaste for Jonah and the two get into an argument leaving Lewis with the impression that Kaya wants to have sex. Only Jonah gets jealous and tries to undo her work. Lewis and Kaya go to a hotel and almost have sex when a note drops from the table, the couple read it and feel bad about the situation. However, Jonah is hiding in the closet because she didn't have time to leave. When Kaya leaves, Jonah comes out and the two get into an argument (Jonah and Lewis). Jonah slaps Lewis followed by silence. The tension builds and they make out leading to having sex. The next day, Kaya wants to get back together and he accepts. Later on that same day, Jonah sneaks Lewis into a closet to tell him about how the events of last night couldn't repeat however, they end up making out in the closet. In the following episodes, the affair becomes common knowledge between certain individuals, and by the season finale. JK and Lewis get in an argument because JK wants to ask out Kaya, but Lewis tells him not to because they are still together. |-|Season 3= Jonah and Lewis start back-up their relationship after an apparent break. |-|Season 4= In season 4, Lewis and Jonah are fighting at Jonah's party about Jonah lying. The fight explodes and Lewis snaps at JK who defends Jonah, Lewis erupts and beats up Dylan who tries to intervene before Dylan falls into the pool. Lewis is shown to be a lot more aggressive when the following day he corners Vanessa in an elevator which she narrowly escapes from via Ella. Vanessa links Lewis and Jonah to the disappearance of Kaya. However neither of them are worried about her. The two continue to talk about the rumoured; August 31st. Lewis refuses to talk to Jonah throughout the series. When the two finally do talk, Jonah wants to hear him say he loves her, when Lewis lies Jonah cries and leaves. It is later revealed that Jonah is pregnant. In his episode (|Vanessa and Lewis), Lewis starts partying too much and having numerous sexual partners. Including a grey haired girl who takes off her disguise and is infact; Delilah. She blackmails Lewis and the two terrorise Vanessa's younger sister Arella. Vanessa chases a lead to Kaya's death, while Lewis chases Vanessa to keep the secret. He can't keep up and eventually lets Vanessa find out the truth. In a series of flashbacks, it's revealed that in the summer vacation Lewis and Jonah's relationship was more than physical. They discussed their future and children and marriage. And they did infact love each other. Lewis promises to tell Kaya and marry Jonah. The two plan to get married at noon the next day. Lewis chickens out last minute and spends the day with Kaya. Meanwhile Jonah is at the courthouse waiting for him. When Lewis tells her he couldn't break up with Kaya. Jonah is angered and tells Kaya herself. Lewis new about the confrontation and kept the events secret like Kaya, somehow he finds out however that Jonah is carrying his baby in the present day. When Jonah tells him her plan to turn herself in and give up the baby, Lewis takes matters into his own hands and turns himself in allowing Jonah to not be forced to give the baby up if she doesn't want to. Relationships Kaya and Lewis : ''' ''First Relationship: ''Dating (pre-series). ''Reason for break-up: ''Kaya feels pressured to have sex with Lewis but he is understanding and the two break up because they feel they're not right for one another. ''Second Relationship: ''(Season 3-ish); Dating '''Jonah and Lewis: ''First Relationship: ''Friends with Benefits ''Reason for break-up: '' Over the summer, the two progress their relationship ''Second Relationship: '' Lovers ''Reason for break-up: ''Lewis thinks Jonah lied about Kaya's death.